Never Doubt You Were Loved
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: Confessions of the years gone past. Ron and Hermione look back, only to see that the story was so much more than what they imagined on the first day they met. For the Hogs library FF contest. First Ron/Hermione :


Dear Hermione,

It's been 10 years since you told me to get the dirt off my nose.

I think back on these ten years quite frequently. Frankly, a lot has happened, good or the latter. We've done anything friends could have done, really. Save a precious jewel? Check. Revive you from solid stone? Check. Make friends with a large black dog and crooked cat? Check. See our best friend fight for his death? Check. Form a club? Check. Get jealous of each other? Check. Fight some baddie trying to take over the world? Check.

I think my life has been quite an exciting yet scary one, come to think of it.

Though, no matter whatever we've done, Hermione – we've always been together to do it.

Well, at most times. Of course, for a small fraction of the story you were out in the infirmary, but still we managed to win the fight with your amazingly know-it-all mind.

Again, I state, you read too much for my liking, Granger.

Now, things like sappy letters make me sick and my writing skills aren't best. I won't be surprised if you manage to fish out a spelling mistake in here somewhere hidden behind sappy words where I stop thinking straight and start going crazy over the bad romance I'm writing.

First, I have to thank you, for saving my life countless times. Teaching me all those things, and not just the many facts about Hogwarts. About friendship, bravery, and…life. I think I learned more from you than my six years of education at Hogwarts, which is really saying a lot.

Ten years is quite a long time. I mean, ten years from now and I'll probably be seeing myself in rocking chairs. Well, not really, since I'll be thirty. But ten years…is a decade. Through this decade, everything changed – from how the Wizarding world is run, to my complete life. I will never forget everything that has happened – about how I started out as ickle Ronnikeins, supposingly 'eternally' overshadowed by all of my amazing brothers, to me shining as part of the 'Golden Trio'. Really, it's not about the fame, though. Just having friends like Harry and you, most of all, is just the best thing anybody can hope for.

Maybe we'll change even more in the future years. Who knows what'll happen? I don't think any of us imagined all of this to happen. Not Harry, not you. I mean, I can imagine the look on your face when you found out you were a witch, and a great one – your surprised face, maybe even tears of joy, or just trying to tie the explaining witch's tongue with all of those Muggle facts you learn at Muggle school.

If I could, I would take all those things I said about you in First Year back. All of them, back to my loud and forever hungry mouth. I'd stop complaining every time you hit me on the back with a hardcover book when I ate too much, knowing that it was for my own good, for my own health. I'd take back all my confused thoughts, when I left you when we were on the hunt for Horcruxes.

Lights truly guided me home.

Home can be said as many things – for me, it's the Burrow and Hogwarts. But in other words, it can also be where my family is, and where my other family is – you and Harry, and everyone else: Luna, Neville, everyone at the Order.

And now, it's time for a confession – or else something that you've actually known for some time.

Love was never perfect for me, Hermione. Look at Lavender. I thought I liked her. The truth was, I was jealous of you. Krum. But through thick and thin, you were still there for me, no matter what. And I knew it. I knew. You were the one. I've known it since a long time ago, Mione. I don't know when 'long time ago' started. Maybe I had known it without…well, knowing it, if that makes any sense at all. Yeah, what I'm saying is completely rubbish and puzzling, I know. I tend to write these sardoodledoms.

I love every part of your being, if that doesn't sound sappy. Who could have that brown hair curled to perfection? Those warm and curious eyes, thirsting for more knowledge? Your graceful nose, your alert ears, your brain working at all times? The way you bite on your bottom lip when you get annoyed? Your beautiful figure?

Mostly, I love your personality more than your looks. Perfection isn't all about how somebody appears to be, does it? You're completely stubborn and a know-it-all, but those traits are now good traits in my impression after all these years, now. Where would we be without you? You're loving, and bright. You're polite to my mother, and speak Muggle things with my father. I know everything about you, from your favorite colour to your favorite Muggle movie (did surprise me that you liked romance films like Titanic). I've grown up with you.

Whenever I have a good dream, somehow it makes its way to you. And when I look into the future, all I can see is you and I leading a happy life together. When I wake up, I try to cling onto it, hoping that it somehow comes true.

Who can imitate your beauty? Your loving personality? Your clever mind? The numerous ways you can make me laugh and cry, and keep my happy? Nobody is like you, Hermione Jean Granger.

I'm sure that, when you're reading this, I'll be on my way to America, for Auror Training. But, you know the first thing I'm going to do when I get back?

Go to a wedding ring store.

All my love,

Ron


End file.
